The Sleeper Car Dilemma
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: Amy's excitement for her first overnight train trip fades when she sees her sleeping quarters.


Amy's excitement continued to grow as she and Sheldon stepped onto the platform. It wasn't their first train trip together, but it would be her first time sleeping on a train. Weeks of meticulous planning went into this vacation, everything from a detailed itinerary to the restaurants where they would dine when they arrived at their destination, but Amy was mostly looking forward to the journey.

The conductor offered his hand, as she climbed aboard. Sheldon handed her a suitcase and gestured to a rack slightly to the right.

Amy eyed the bags stacked on the rack. "Won't it be more convenient to store the luggage in our sleeper car?"

"Amy, we won't have room for all of it. That's why we have tomorrow's clothing in here." Sheldon patted the small overnight bag slung across his shoulder.

She shrugged. "You know better than I do how this works."

With their suitcases stowed away, a car attendant led the way to their sleeping quarters. She explained how their dining package worked and informed them when she would make her rounds through the cabin to turn down the beds.

"If at all possible, 9:45 would be ideal. That will give my wife and I sufficient time to take care of our nightly ablutions."

The attendant made a note on her chart. "Very good. I will be back at 9:45. If you need anything in the meantime, there's a call button on the back of your seat."

"Thank you so much."

"Have a pleasant journey."

Amy craned her neck over Sheldon's shoulder as he slid open the door to the place where they would spend the night. Her excitement and curiosity grew with each passing second. Finally, the moment she'd been waiting for arrived. Sheldon stepped aside to let her peer in. Blinking, she turned to him. "It's so... tiny."

"You weren't expecting a hotel suite, were you?"

"No, but I thought it would be roomier than this. It's barely bigger than our closet." Her eyes roamed over the space - two single-person seats facing each other and cup holders under the window, each holding a bottle of water but nothing more. "Are we supposed to sleep sitting up? If that's the case, it might have been wiser to just reserve seats in the main cabin. We could have saved a little money."

"The seats fold down into a bed. If you look up, you'll see an upper bunk that the attendant will pull down at 9:45."

"This is not at all what I expected," she murmured. "The space is so narrow. We won't be able to sleep next to each other."

"I suppose I didn't consider that while reserving the room. When I traveled across the country by myself, a twin-sized mattress was enough."

"I don't think it's even as wide as a twin bed."

After dinner, they watched the scenery go by from their seats, knees touching in the cramped space. Amy leaned over and pressed her lips to her husband's.

"This is kind of nice," she admitted. "Just you and me."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"I am. Dinner was lovely, and now we can sit back and relax."

The clickety clack of the train's wheels moving over the tracks was oddly comforting. Their personal space was limited, but unlike with flying, they were able to move freely through the train if they wished. She could see why Sheldon loved this form of travel above all others.

Amy continued to watch the scene beyond the window, as the summer sky slowly darkened. Watching the sunset was a rarity at home. She either didn't think about it or didn't have the time. Now she marveled at the yellow, orange, and pink glow. She snuck a peek at her husband who appeared to be just as mesmerized by the beauty. The only thing that could have made the moment better was if she could rest her head on his shoulder. It was a small price to pay for an adventure.

He squeezed her knee when the last sliver of light disappeared. "We should get ready for bed."

Changing into their pajamas was a challenge. After bumping elbows and smacking her arm against the door, Sheldon offered to leave the space while she changed. Even without another body, she struggled to pull her nightgown over her head without injuring herself. While she awaited his return, the attendant knocked and informed her she was there to turn down the beds.

Amy stood in the hall, arms across her chest. She felt vulnerable knowing that travelers from the other rooms could emerge at any moment. It didn't take long for the attendant to finish, and she scurried back inside.

When Sheldon returned, she was sitting on the lower bunk. Not ready for sleep, they chatted for a few minutes.

"You're going to love sleeping on the train. When I traveled across the country, I slept so soundly that I wasn't even aware of the stops along the way."

"I hope I'll do just as well. I guess I'll climb up there and find out."

He leaned over and kissed her softly. At least one aspect of their nightly ritual was intact. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too."

Alone on the top bunk, Amy closed her eyes. The clickety clack she found so soothing earlier now sounded very loud, and the sway of the car was concerning. She ensured the sling that would catch her should she roll to the edge was secure. As an extra precaution, she scooted as close to the window side as her body would allow. Closing her eyes again, she tried to clear her mind and prepare for sleep.

Sleep didn't come. She tossed and turned and tried to block out the sound of the train whistle. Even when the train came to a stop at its next destination, she struggled to nod off.

"Amy?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"Yes. I can't sleep."

"Me either."

"Really? You love trains and told me how soundly you slept the last time."

"I do and I did, but it was different back then."

"Different how?"

She heard some scuffling, then he was standing in the narrow space between the bed and the door, his eyes level with hers. "I was used to sleeping by myself. Since then, I've grown accustomed to having you next to me."

"It's just for one night, not a permanent change."

He shook his head. "It's not the change that concerns me. Amy," he licked his lips, "I miss holding you. I miss feeling your heartbeat. I miss you, period."

"I miss you too."

Once again, he pressed his lips firmly to hers. She closed her eyes and sighed. Maybe the reason she was having trouble sleeping had nothing to do with the noise or the movements. Maybe it was their sleeping arrangement. There was no way they could sleep side but side, but there had to be something. As she racked her brain for a solution, Sheldon's eyes lit up.

"I have an idea."

She hung her head over the sling and watched as he crawled onto the lower mattress. When he was settled, he raised his hand. "Can you reach?"

Scooting as close to the edge as she was comfortable with, she lowered her hand and entwined her fingers with his. That simple touch was all it took. The background noise faded, and the swaying felt more like a gentle rocking. The last thing she remembered before her eyelids fluttered shut was the warmth radiating from her husband's skin and a soft "I love you".


End file.
